Not Likely
by oneindigorose
Summary: Sequel of some sort to my story Impossibe? Because I had new ideas so I put Impossible? on hiatus and began writing this. This is the story of Rebekah's daugter, Nicole. This is about her life. Its humorous, tragic, romantic, and many other things. It also includes other pairings. {Full summary inside}
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I was writing the story ****_Impossible?_**** when I got a complete writers block, and new ideas for a sequel. So this is my new take. This chapter is like a one shot explaining what is happening in the story. (I still suggest reading impossible so you know how everything happened) These are my pairings:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Diaries**

**Elijah/ Elena**

**Caroline/ Klaus**

**Rebekah/ Matt**

**Kol/ Bonnie?**

**Stefan/ OC**

**Damon/ OC**

**Tyler/ Hailey**

**I don't know about the whole Bonnie with Kol thing and my Elijah and Elena pairings is still evolving.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. Just my two new characters**

Introduction:

Rebekah gave birth to a fair haired, silver eyed baby girl. She named her Nicole April Mikaelson. After the pregnancy she lived with Matt Donovan and after Nicole was born they got married and raised Nicole as if Matt was her real father. Back to Nicole, she grows extremely fast and looks physically 17; even though she is only around 4 years old.

Caroline and Klaus are getting closer to each other but haven't made anything official to anyone yet. Caroline got over her baby fever and is the much loved Aunt Caroline to the kids. Klaus still has extreme anger issues but has controlled them much better since Caroline and his niece came along.

Elena decided to keep her baby and lose the Salvatore brothers. She gave birth shortly after her friend Rebekah and named her dark haired, chocolate eyed girl Savannah Jenna Gilbert, who also grew as quickly as her best friend, Nicole. Elena's relationship with Elijah is…..complicated. He comes to her and Jeremy's house daily and is like a father to Savannah.

Stefan and Damon stayed in Mystic Falls and learned to cope. Stefan spent a lot of his time with Caroline to keep the ripper side contained. He also mended his old friendship with Klaus and they spend their spare time going on escapades and searches for mythical creatures, much to Caroline's disappointment. Whereas Damon would spend a lot of time in California with Katherine and their "friends" which infuriated Elena.

Bonnie found a spell to break the sire bond and now is working on sorting out her entire bloodline. Kol spends a few days a week there. Just to pester her and try to make his dormant witch side working again.

Tyler and Hailey occasionally come back to Mystic Falls to check on Klaus and Stefan's discoveries. Caroline forgave them eventually and allows them to stay at her house when they visit. Hailey isn't immortal so their chance of marrying and having a family is still pretty good.

Sherriff Forbes is still alive and working with Bonnie's father to rid the town of "bad guys". She still lives at her house with Caroline and occasionally Stefan Salvatore. She is no longer afraid of the originals and has invited them all into her home at some point.


	2. School with Kol

**A/n: Now I'll start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

With Nicole:

The first day of school; Ugh, Klaus had suggested that Savannah and Nicole start attending Mystic Falls High. Nicki (Nicole) didn't take to spending half of her day in a building full of humans. Nicki was a vampire; she stopped aging when she physically looked 17. The same went for her best friend Savannah.

"Mom!" Nicki shrieked from her bedroom in the attic. (They had fixed it up for her when she started maturing and didn't want to sleep on the same floor of the house of her parents.

"What Darling? You should have everything you need for school today." Rebekah asked from the downstairs kitchen. Rebekah usually watched and failed to help Matt cook breakfast.

"Never mind, I found it. I was just looking for my shoe." Nicki yelled back. She was dreading the thought of school. But, her parents went there together, so it was worth a shot. Maybe she would meet her soul mate. Yeah right.

…

Half an hour later finished breakfast and just as she began to beg for a car; again. -And as always, the answer was, "Honey, you know what the deal is, get straight A's and a car or anything below that, and a bus ticket."- When she heard someone honk their car horn in the driveway.

"Bye, I'll see you when I get back from Mystic Falls Torture, erm, High School." She said indignantly as she walked out the door and to her youngest uncle's car.

"Nicki, I thought you wouldn't have to come!" Kol shouted from the driver's seat of his topless, bright green, black striped Camaro. could see her best friend in shotgun and waved happily before running over and jumping into the back seat.

"Hey, this is a new car! Nik paid for it! He will have my head if it's ruined!" Her Uncle yelled while dusting off the seat jokingly. "I can't believe we have to go to school! Ugh," Nicki groaned from the back seat.

Savannah slapped her arm playfully, "Hey, you're not the only one that prefers sleeping in!" She said playfully. "Make that three of us." Kol said as he pulled into the school parking lot. "Everyone is staring at us!" Nicki hissed in Kol's ear.

"Don't worry love, popular is what we are." Kol said as a few cute girls began to approach. "Do you know how weird it is to go to school with your uncle? Well, let me tell you _Kol, _it's extremely weird; especially, when he's trying to pick unsuspecting, innocent girls up." Nicki said before glaring at the girls to get them to back off.

As they got their bags and got out of the car Kol threw an arm around either girl and said, "I'm so not going to classes. I get too hungry; and let's face it, hungry Kol in gym with a baseball bat equals danger." He tightened his grip around the girls before continuing quietly. "If I can't pick a girl up with my charm, due to you two idiots; you will be walking the few miles in public to the mansion."

The girls groaned before muttering what sounded like "Have fun, dick." Before they ran inside the building to find their lockers when Nicki stopped and smiled mischievously, "Uncle Kol forgot that he has every class with at least one of us. And Uncle Nik said that if Kol didn't go to every class he would be forced to spend his days volunteering at the nursing home." Nicki giggled before continuing, "Let's go out there and put on the Kol-you-promised-your-girlfriend-that-you-wouldn't-cheat act that Auntie Care taught us."

They shared a knowing look, put on their annoying sister looks, and strutted over to the car. "Yoo hoo, Kol, your girlfriend called" Savannah sang as they approached their uncle mid-pickup line. He turned around to face them before groaning and telling his 'girls' that he would be back shortly.

"What" he hissed at them. "I almost got a girlfriend and a spot on the football team." He finished. Both girls giggled at how childish he was acting. "Nik told us to tell you that he will punish you severely if you don't attend your classes. And if you'll examine the schedules, you will notice that at least one of us is in each of your classes. And we don't lie to dear Uncle Nik." Nicki and Savannah chorused happily.

"Ugh, I'd better get ready for math with Nicki then." He said while trying to conceal his laughter at Nicki's sudden panic. "What?! Jeremy said that math wasn't a class!" Kol's body shook with laughter, "You actually believed him? Jeremy was right when he said that you were as dumb as a rock sometimes!"

"That son of a bitch! I will be having a meeting with my_ human_ uncle after this!" Nicki said before punching Kol in the shoulder and storming away with Savannah trying to calm her down to no avail. "See you in math sis." He said quietly, when he heard a few profanities starting with his name come from the girl's bathroom; he knew he had been heard loud and clear. He smirked before heading off to his first class.

"This is going to be horrible." They all said in unison from different parts of the school when the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

**A/n: I know, there wasn't any couples action in this chapter, but if I might bring Damon back from California. I do need suggestions on which Salvatore should be with Nicki. **


	3. The confession

With Professor Shane:

Shane needed a hunter. He needed power. He needed Silas. But most of all, he wanted Bonnie Bennet. The only thing in his way was Kol Mikaelson. That damnable original will not step aside. Kol was spreading the truth about Silas. But what Kol couldn't stop was Shane's nephew coming to town. And his Simon was a new hunter. The best way to complete the mark was to stake an original. That was exactly what he would do. Kol Mikaelson was a dead man. There was really nothing to it. A witch and a nephew was all it would take to kill the dreadful Mikaelson.

Shane's thoughts of vengeance were interrupted by a knock on the door. He slowly approached, hoping that it was Bonnie, but he subconsciously knew that it was his nephew. "Atticus! I have been counting down the days until I would get to start the planning of an original vampire's downfall. Who would miss him anyways." The familiarly eager voice of Shane's nephew, Simon, filled the room.

"Ah, at last, Simon, we have some important business to settle. Let me give you a quick summary of the plan, we are killing Kol Mikaelson one of the three original vampires because he is getting in the way of too many things, we will do it tomorrow night during the full moon, in the woods somewhere. And I assume at the age of eighteen you are ready?" Shane rushed out as he led Simon to the kitchen.

"Well, I sure as hell am ready! I even had a witch create back up potions for me. I will not fail you as your other hunter did. Family is forever." Simon ended his words in a lighter, more loving note.

Shane and Simon spent the rest of the night plotting their whole plan. This was an invincible plot. No one would be able to stop them.

With Bonnie:

Bonnie was sitting on her sofa reading an amazing novel when the door burst open. She couldn't help the startled shriek that escaped her lips. And she most definitely couldn't help the loud giggles that escaped her when someone picked her up and tickled mercilessly either. "Kol, stop, stop!" Bonnie giggled.

"I can't, remember, I said that I would find your weakness." Kol said excitedly. Bonnie gasped for air before asking, "Who on earth told you about that?" Kol smirked before ceasing to tickle. "Well, Elena needed some help sorting some boxes of your stuff and I found your video diaries from when you were thirteen. I quote, 'dear diary, my only weakness is being tickled. It's so horrible; it feels like my insides are exploding.'" Kol mocked in a high pitched voice.

"But," he continued. "That's not why I came. I came to give you something. Since you live all alone, I thought it might be nice." Kol began to walk out of the house but Bonnie stopped him, "Kol Mikaelson, if this is a cat lady joke, and you got me a kitten, I want you to know that I'm allergic." Bonnie said, slapping his arm playfully.

"Bonnie, I thought you would think better of me! It is not an animal. I brought you a ton of old stuff that I found in Nik's garage. I'm going to need my stuff sorted out." He said smirking. "Oh, and I found another grimoir. There are probably dozens in those boxes." Bonnie was genuinely happy. She hadn't been successful with any of the basic spells; it would be easier to study a grimoir then to force her mind into remembering.

She wrapped her arms around Kol's neck and thanked him profusely. "Thank you, I really needed this." But when Bonnie leaned away, all she could think about was Kol and his beautiful face and his lips and his-. Bonnie shuddered and scolded herself mentally for thinking that way. She looked at him gratefully before murmuring thanks to him again.

With Kol:

Kol seemed to notice her discomfort; he distanced himself from Bonnie's slim figure before noticing that she was glancing at his lips. So he leaned in once again and took her in his arms. But when he did, she pulled away.

"Kol," Bonnie started apologetically. But this time he didn't want to hear it. He knew how hard it was for her to let go of Jeremy, but she had to. Moving on was her best option. And being Kol he had to voice his obvious confusion.

"Bonnie, it has been three years. You need to get over him." Kol started. "I can't do it. He is what I want." Bonnie sighed, oblivious to Kol's anger.

"Am I not good enough? Did I do something that made it this way?" Kol to an angry breath before continuing, "Did you forget the deal? You promised that you would leave the past out of our relationship!"

Bonnie looked truly upset when she spoke. "You are good enough, but I have let myself be led into every trap anyone has left for me! I don't want to get hurt again Kol! And I'm afraid of what you would do to me if I let my heart get involved." Bonnie had just confessed what she had promised that she would never tell.

Kol could feel his anger turning back into hurt. "Did I not make myself clear the day that _I_ held you in my arms as you cried about Jeremy cheating _again_? I promised you that I would never hurt you! And you promised me that I would get a fair shot to win your heart! But this isn't fair; you never even gave me a shot! Not once!" Kol was shouting now, he was not about to let her slip away again.

Bonnie had tears rolling freely down her cheeks when she replied, "Kol, I want you, I want you to have a fair shot too, but I am the one that sacrifices all she has for her friends. And I don't want to have to lose you." Before she could stop him, Kol was holding her in his arms.

His grip was tight and comforting, but his words were what unsettled her more than anything. "I know that you want to pretend like there's nothing between us but there is and we don't have forever to acknowledge it." Kol took his time whispering this into her ear before speeding to his car, grabbing a few boxes and putting them on her driveway and then quickly driving away. But he did hear Bonnie whisper, "That's the problem." Into the wind.

Kol just wanted to go to Rebekah's house and seek the comfort he needed from Nicki. She was always there for him. Just then his phone rang. He answered quickly. "Hello?" "I have Nicole." A voice that sounded like Shane said. Kol didn't believe him at first, but then he heard the cries of his niece in the background. "Kol!" she screamed desperately.

"Where are you?" Kol asked quickly.

**A/n: Please review. It makes my day and helps inspire me for better chapters! **


End file.
